winds of change: one chance
by rane's fire
Summary: The war did not end quiet the way anyone expected. The avatar won but left an unstable world. New leaders are raising into power. They all resent the avatar except for one but why? Light katara/azula, aang/katara manly toph/oc, oc/oc


AN- I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its character. The only thing I owe is the plot and my few OC's. In later chapters there will be femslash and a futanari so if you don't like it then go read something else.

Two figures lie silent in the dark room. The only light was that provided by the moon. One figure stirs snuggling to the other. The second figure sighed looking at the one laying in her arms. _How could I do this to my lover? How could I move on and pretend to be happy knowing that I am to blame for their death_. "Why did you have to make me fall for you?" the figure whispered to no one in particular. This caused the other to shift again. "You are the best thing that has happened to me, Katara" whispered the form after finding a comfortable spot snuggled in her warmth. Katara sighed once again_. I'm sorry Aang, but I'm still in love with her. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pov change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>

A lone figure sat next to a pond in the middle of a massive garden. She smiled as the wind played in her hair carrying to the scent of cherry blossoms to her delicate nose. She was at peace whenever she stepped into this garden. Nothing else mattered not that the war had ended badly living the world and the fire nation in turmoil, not the fact that her father, the only person she had left, had died in her arms during a pointless fight for power, not even that fact that though she may now be the best firebender in her nation that hated her for not wanting to get involved in the war, and not even the fact that she now faced the fact that her nation believe that she is male and is resting all their fates in the new emperor's hand. That is right I, Rane Fei Sho, am the new ruler of the fire nation and the only female in history to rule one of the four nations now turned three. The faint scent of lilac hit me causing a small smile started to form. "You'll never sneak up on me kid."

"How did you do that? Every time I try to sneak up on you, it is like you have some kind of second sense." I turned to her tapping my nose.

"Did you forget kid I have a very good nose but I must say you have gotten better maybe even better than Ty Lee." She smiled at this for it was high praise though Ty Lee was branded a traitor she was still the most successful assassin the fire nation had ever had due to her flexibility and stealth.

"So Leira, my sister, what brings you to the central gardens?" Her smile dropped.

"I have word that the avatar has called a meeting to discuss a peace treaty and plans to hold it in your palace."

"I see well this will been and interesting meeting tell the avatar he can have his meeting here but to next time be more polite and not demand the one person that wants to help you around."

With that Leira was off to deliver my message. I got up from my place at the pond sighing the spell was broken all of the weight was once again placed on my shoulders. I walked briskly through that garden and palace till she got to a single room off on its own. I walked through the giant black door with a gold knocker into a large room with an open ceiling and fire pit in the center. Sitting in front of the fire pit I meditated controlling my breath as the flame dance bending to my will. It swirled around me like a protective cocoon never getting to close or getting too far. After thirty minutes of meditating I stood dispersing the fire in a brilliant flash of light. Getting in my first stance in my kata I started a slow but steadily picking up the pace as I let go of all my angry but keeping my mind clear. The forms were almost dance like though pretty everyone that has ever crossed its path knows how deathly it can be. Suddenly a splintering sound came from my left flipping to avoid a small boulder. Yes finally the best part of the day.

I turned coming face to face with my sister. "Are you ready for your butt whoopin?" I chuckled, "bring it on little sister." An hour and a half later saw the two fighters still in heated battle. When a gentle knock came. What the hell is it today can't I just have a break. After each fighter fixed their respective robes promistion was granted.

"Sir, the avatar has just arrived and is requesting an audience with you."

"Very well tell him I will be there as soon as possible." The servant nodded and bowed. "You are dismissed" the servant then raised backing out of the room once again sealing the arena.

"Rane, my sister, why are you putting up with that dumb guy you could crush him? Then you could take over the world with little resentence."

"Leira you must understand I can't destroy this world more than it already has been. You wouldn't understand the horrors that war brings you were here safe in the capital. When I was six father took me with him on a year-long campaign to the east most tip of the earth kingdom where I watched them kill the men then enslave the youth leaving the elderly and children to fend for themselves after burning down their village and setting the crops a flame. In some cities depending on how difficult the inhabitants were they would round them all up in the largest building in the town seal all the doors then set the whole building asunder. I watched as they burn I smelt the melting flesh, and heard the bone chilling screams. Then when it was finally quiet the men and I would search for survivors then kill them. I hated every part of the war that I experience through my life and I would like to find any way to stop a new one from starting."

"You are a fool sister you know." Turning she leaves through her secrete passage.

"If only you knew"

AN- Hope you enjoyed. There is till more to come. And bestie if you are reading this remember I warned you.


End file.
